


Talk Dirty To Me Daryl Dixon

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Beth really wants dirty talk, Daryl is really bad at dirty talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, horrible dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cant you just be happy with sex. Why gotta make it complicated." He huffed and kicked off his boots.</p><p>"It's just dirty talk." She pulled her jeans down. She was already shirtless. Beth climbed back on the bed.</p><p>"It's pointless." Daryl snorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me Daryl Dixon

"Daryl please." Beth whimpered as she kissed Daryl.

"No." He stood from under her.

"Live a little." She teased and stood behind him.

"Cant you just be happy with sex. Why gotta make it complicated." He huffed and kicked off his boots.

"It's just dirty talk." She pulled her jeans down. She was already shirtless. Beth climbed back on the bed.

"It's pointless." Daryl snorted.

"Talk dirty to me Daryl Dixon." She was on her knees, on the bed, flaunting her body.

"Like what?" He asked while majorly blushing.

"Tell me what you want to do to me." He walked closer to her. She grabbed his hands. "How you're gonna do it."

"I'd rather just it." He said as she placed his hand on her breast. He gently squeezed her breast. She moaned at his touch. "Take it off." He pulled at her bra.

She patted his hands away. "Not until you talk dirty." She giggled.

"Fine." He grunted. He looked at her for a minute. He knew all the dirty things he wanted to do to her but saying them out loud was a completely different thing. "I want the bra off." He said.

"And how do you want to take it off?" She asked.

"I-I wanna rip it off." He grabbed the cups of the bra, nearly grabbing her breast, and rip the bra right down the middle. She gasp in excitement. This is the kinda Daryl she wanted.

"Tell me more." She moaned as he sucked on her nipple.

"I love ya titties."

"Eww, dont say ti- just dont say that word." She hated the word tits.

"Fine, I love your boobs." He growled and continued to suckle them.

"Just say breast." She groaned.

"Can we fuckin forget this shit." He stopped touching her and pulled away.

She could tell he wasn't enjoying himself.

"Just a little more?" She asked. He could never say no to her. "Just tell me about your cock." She pulled her panties down. "And what your gonna do with it."

He looked confused and said. "Put it inside ya."

"Okay lets just forget the dirty talk." She kissed him and he pouted in embarrassment. "I'll just have to teach you later on." She teased.

 

 


End file.
